


Never had a dream come true (till the day that i found you)

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Snow, Snowball Fight, Threesome, Walks In The Park, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Christmas Advent 2016.





	1. Sean/Antonio - Christmas Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> For Ale <3

If it was down to Sean, he’d happily settle with a small tree on the table and  _ possibly  _ a wreath on the door if he could be bothered going out for one. But of course, Antonio wanted to take charge of decorating their apartment this year, which meant the entire living room was bursting with bright reds and gold’s.

It’s not that Sean really minded – because it does look incredibly beautiful – but the thought of clearing it all away in a month's’ time doesn’t sit too well with him. If this was  _ anyone  _ else he’d of said no straight away, but Sean knows it doesn’t take much for him to give in to Antonio, and of  _ course  _ the Italian takes advantage of that.

“Sean which one do you like better? I can’t decide”

Sean sighs quietly, but there’s a soft smile on his face as he turns around, abandoning the gold tinsel for a moment. Antonio has that cute pout across his lips – when he can’t pick between two things – as he holds up two different ornaments; a small red Santa, and a pug with a gold scarf around its neck.

“They’re both fine love” Sean says, turning back to the tree to continue wrapping the sparkly tinsel around the branches. He hears Antonio whine, and glances over his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re supposed to help me pick Sean! It’s going on the fireplace so it’s  _ very  _ important we pick the best one or-“

Sean rolls his eyes when Antonio starts the speak, and reaches over to grab the Italian by the collar of his shirt. He makes a sound of surprise, before Sean presses their lips together to stop him from talking, and the soft whine of pleasure he pulls from Antonio is  _ perfect. _

“Come on,”  Sean whispers, biting back his smile as he feels Antonio slowly give in.   
“We can decide later, there’s more important matters to attend to”   
  
The decorating is soon forgotten about, when Sean slowly leads Antonio back to their bedroom, a smug grin across his face - it’s the first time in a good few years that Sean has managed to stop his boyfriend from decorating, and  _ that  _ is an achievement.  __


	2. Toto/Christian - Family

Christian is just about to place the last present under the tree, when he hears a quiet yawn from the doorway. It slips away from his hand in shock, the noise surprising him slightly. Sebastian is stood just outside the living room, his teddy bear clutched between his fingers as he looks over at Christian.

“Hey champ, what are you doing up so early?”    
Christian says, smiling at the 7 year old as he yawns again. Sebastian holds his arms out, his tired eyes flicking up to glance into Christians, and Christian can only give in and pick his son up. His head immediately drops down against his shoulder, whining slightly until Christian brushes his hand through his blonde hair. 

“Wanted to see Santa”  Sebastian mumbles, his voice quiet and thick with sleep. Christian just laughs as he carries him back up the stairs, gently rocking him in his arms. He hopes Sebastian falls asleep again pretty soon, he knows he’ll be up all night checking on Dany and as much as he adores both of his sons, he doesn’t want the added pressure of looking after Sebastian. “Daddy do you think Santa got me all what i want?”  
  
Christian smiles -he’s starting to sound even more tired now. As Christian gently opens up the door to his sons room, he thinks back to all the Christmas nights this has happened, when Sebastian would search out his parents in the hopes he’d be able to catch Santa. When he carefully places his eldest son underneath the covers, he lets out a soft sigh of relief at his sleeping face.

“Sleep well champ”   
He kisses the top of Sebastian’s head, makes sure his night light is turned on before heading out onto the landing and towards his own room. Toto is awake too, the light from the TV illuminating the room as he gently rocks Dany in his arms. It’s such a nice sight on Christmas eve - technically Christmas day if he goes off the time. 

“Thought you’d still be asleep Wolfy”    
Christian says, making sure to keep his voice quiet as he sits on the edge of the bed beside Toto. Dany has his tiny hand curled around Toto’s finger, his eyes barely open as he looks up at his parents.   


“This little one started crying the minute you left, guess we know who the favourite parent is”  
Toto whispers back, the smile soft on his face as he leans over to press a gentle kiss against Christian's cheek. Dany is already asleep, his tiny body wrapped up in a fluffy blanket - one that Christian's father bought him - as Toto carries him over to his cot. 

Christian’s just happy to be able to climb back into bed with his husband, get a few hours sleep before Sebastian comes bounding in asking to open his presents, or Dany crying again until he gets the cuddles he wants. His head hits the soft feather pillows, a happy sigh passing his lips when Toto curls up behind him.

“Sleep well darling”   
Christian whispers, before closing his eyes and pressing his body closer against Toto’s. He’s always felt a sense of security wrapped up in his husbands arms, and now isn’t any different. Toto happily curls his arm over Christian’s waist to keep him close.

“You too, god knows we’ll need it”   
He laughs slightly, before the room becomes silent one again, just the faintest noise of Dany’s snores fill the room. It calms him in a way, being so close to his husband and his youngest son, and it’s not long before Christian too joins his family in a comforting sleep. 


	3. Pierre/Stoffel - Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Livy <3

“Hey Stoff whe-”   
Pierre only manages to step outside the door, the snow crunching underneath his boots before his boyfriend - Stoffel - throws a snowball towards him. It smacks against the side of his face, cold and wet, and Pierre makes a sound of annoyance as he looks over at Stoffel.

“Arsehole, what was that for?”   
Pierre replies, just managing to duck out of the way of another snowball. He catches Stoffel’s smiling face and hears the soft laugh, before catching on to what he wants. Pierre can’t remember the last time he had a snowball fight, it was such a  _ long  _ time ago, when he still lived with his parents and they’d help him build snowmen in the back garden. 

He reaches down to grasp the snow between his hands, cold even with the thick gloves he’s wearing, and squishes it down until it forms a nice sized ball. But when Pierre glances back up ready to throw it towards Stoffel, he can’t see his boyfriend anyway, and frowns in confusion as he looks around. Until he gets a face full of snow once again and hears Stoffel laughing from his left.

“Come on Pear, you should of seen  _ that  _ one coming”  
Stoffel says between laughs. Pierre shakes his head - if it wasn't for how cute he looked wrapped up in a scarf and Beanie then he'd be pelting the boy with snowballs right now. He smiles back at Stoffel, watching as his guard drops down slightly before launching the snowball in his hand towards his boyfriend. 

It smacks him right in the face, snow still clinging to his eyelashes and lips when he looks at Pierre, and he can't help but laugh. 

“Paybacks a bitch Stoff, you should know not to trust this face-”  
Pierre just about ducks out of the way of another snowball, laughing loudly as he bolts down the path onto the street, the snow crunching underneath his boots. 

He feels like a child again, when he'd play in the snow with his little brother, build snowmen and snow forts before coming home to a nice warm bath. Pierre feels the snow smack against the back of his jacket, finding it hard to stop the happy cry that passes his lips as he all but stumbles down the street. He grabs the snow again, starts to throw whatever he can towards Stoffel until he's suddenly hitting the floor with the warm body of his boyfriend on top of him. 

Pierre smiles up at Stoffel, at his red nose and flushed cheeks before leaning up slightly to capture his lips in a kiss. They're so  _ warm  _ in comparison to the cold temperature outside, slightly chapped but they're  _ Stoffel’s  _ lips, and he wouldn't want them any other way. Pierre pulls away a few moments later, smiling up at Stoffel when he sees the snow still clinging to his eyelashes and hair.

“Come on, we should probably get going”  Pierre says, remembering that they’d planned to meet up with a few friends to go Christmas shopping - not spend the day throwing snowballs at each other.   “We can make snowmen later”   
That makes Stoffel jump up, his smile widening as he holds his hands out for Pierre to grab. He keeps hold of Stoffel’s hand as they walk down the street, their gloved hands offering one another a small amount of warmth - Pierre wouldn’t want to spend the season any other way. 


	4. Daniel/Sebastian - Iceskating

“If i knew you was this good i wouldn’t have said let's go ice skating”   
Daniel laughs from his spot in the middle of the rink, watching his boyfriend by the side. It had been Sebastian’s idea for the two of them to go ice skating, it had been a winter tradition of sorts - when Sebastian was younger his parents would take himself and his brother skating every year - and this time, he’d wanted to go with Daniel.

But Daniel had never really said about how good or bad he was, and Sebastian was hardly expecting  _ this.  _ It’s like he’s a secret Olympian with how he can effortlessly skate about and keep his balance so good.

“Seb come on it’s not  _ that  _ bad, just skate to me i won’t let you fall”   
Daniel calls back, smiling and reaching his hands out for Sebastian. He trusts the Australian with his life, but even this is testing him. But he’s not going to break that trust, and reluctantly pushes himself away from the safety of the barriers. 

It’s not too bad, he’s shaking like crazy but he’s still on his feet and that’s all that matters. Until he  _ does  _ glance down to his feet and he closes his eyes with the expectation of landing on his arse in the freezing cold. Sebastian should of known better really, his boyfriend has never broken his trust before, and he isn’t planning on it today. 

“I told you i wouldn’t let you fall”   
Daniel whispers, and when Sebastian opens his eyes again the cheeky grin is across the Australians face once more. If he wasn’t on such slippery ice and clinging to Daniel for dear life, he’d wipe that grin right off his face. 

“What now? If you let me go i’m going to be on the floor and i  _ really  _ don’t want to walk back home with a wet bum”   
Sebastian says, and he can feel his bottom lip already out in a pout - something that he absolutely  _ hates  _ but can’t seem to control. Daniel just laughs, and leans down slightly to kiss it away. 

“Well, we’re at an ice rink, so we’re going to at least  _ try  _ to skate”   
Sebastian doesn’t have the chance to protest; Daniel squeezes his hands tighter and starts to slowly skate backwards before he can even realise what’s going on. It’s a little scary at first, Sebastian can barely keep his balance and he knows that Daniel is struggling to keep his laugh down. 

It’s not as if he’s hating it - because what’s better than spending the entire day with his amazing boyfriend instead of working an 8 hour shift? But he’s not particularly enjoying it either. Sebastian shakes his head. 

“Let go, i want to do it myself”   
He says, and the bravery even surprises himself, because deep down, he’s petrified of letting go. Daniel smiles back in response, gently uncurling his hands from around Sebastian’s, but still hovering close by in case the German loses his balance. 

He moves his left foot forward slightly, grazing it across the ice, then his right one, then his left again and he feels some sort of accomplishment that he's moved around an inch in his own. Even Daniel has a proud grin on his face as he skates backwards in sync with the German. 

“See you're fine, now just-yeah! Keep doing that”

It's silly to be so happy over just skating; he's hardly going to go and represent Germany in the Olympics, but seeing Daniel so proud of him really  _ does  _ make him happy. He feels a little more bold now, moving his feet a little quicker and lifting his feet slightly so it feels more smooth. It's just like rollerblading in a way - just with the extra ice underneath - and when he thinks like that his confidence just rises even more. 

Sebastian flashes a smile to Daniel, turns away from him slightly and shoots off before Daniel can even think about stopping him. It’s suddenly so  _ perfect,  _ he’s skating around the side of the rink like he’s been doing it all his life - he’s hardly going to replace Christopher Dean, but in the moment he feels like he could. Until he tilts his foot a little too much, the toe pick catching against the ice and Sebastian doesn’t have the time to balance himself or grab anything, before he tumbles down to the floor.

It  _ fucking  _ hurts so bad, the ice is freezing against his body and his knees are going to be bruised like hell in the morning. He can hear Daniel trying to stifle his laugh as he reluctantly takes hold of the outstretched hand, making a sound of surprise when Daniel seems to lift him with no effort. 

“I  _ thought  _ you said you wouldn’t let me fall asshole”   
Sebastian grumbles, now clinging tightly onto his boyfriend’s jacket as he slowly takes them back towards the sides. He grabs onto the wall with one hand, the other still firmly bunched around Daniel’s jacket. 

“You’re the one who shot off like some professional skater! Anyway, we should get back and get a bath to warm up”   
The teasing undertones in Daniel’s voice tell Sebastian  _ everything  _ that he had planned, and well, he’s hardly going to argue against it. He grabs Daniel’s hand with a smile, the thoughts of getting a warm bath and cuddling up with his boyfriend the only thing on his mind. 


	5. Max/Pierre - Scarf

It’s absolutely  _ freezing _ in France. Granted yeah, it is December and maybe Max should of brought something a little warmer, but he wasn’t expecting it to be  _ this  _ cold – in fact he’s pretty sure if he stays out for even just a minute longer he’s going to freeze to death. Pierre is completely fine – which is no surprise – wrapped up in his thick winter jacket and fluffy black scarf.

“It’s your fault you’re so cold” Pierre says, squeezing Max’s hand tightly. Max squeezes back, the soft material of Pierre’s gloves and the heat radiating from his hand is at least offering the smallest amount of warmth. He regrets leaving his gloves and scarf back home – there was definitely room in his suitcase too – so all this could have been avoided.

Minus the cold it’s actually nice; the park Pierre had picked is almost empty, and the thin layer of white snow makes it look gorgeous.

“Anyway, I’ll warm you up when we get back” Pierre says, lowering his voice slightly in a way that  _ always  _ makes Max squirm.

“I hope so” Max replies. His teeth are chattering as he speaks, which causes Pierre to roll his eyes and sigh in what seems frustration.

“You’re lucky I love you” Is all Pierre says, and Max is confused for a moment until the older boy pulls his scarf away and places it gently around Max’s neck. It’s  _ so  _ warm, the softness feels like heaven against his ice cold skin and the warmth that’s radiating is  _ perfect. _

“Thank you” Max replies back, his voice slightly quiet and muffled by the warn material. He can feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment, that he'd be stupid enough to forgot something so simple and that he probably looked like a child in Pierre's eyes. 

“Well I have to look after you if i want that F1 seat don't I?” Pierre has a grin across his face as he speaks, and Max is already slightly annoyed that his boyfriend is being so teasing. So he curls his arms around Pierre, and leans down enough to press their lips together. They're slightly chapped from the cold, and his neck is bent in a stupid position because of how small Pierre is - but really, it's absolutely perfect. 

“Come on,” Pierre whispers, his hot breath tickling against Max's lips.  
  
“Let's go home so you can  _ really _ warm up” It takes Max a brief moment to catch on to Pierre's hints, but when he does, he all but stumbles down the icy path with his grip tight on Pierre’s hand. 


	6. Mitch/Artem - Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sally <3

It’s a goodbye party of sorts - Mitch is off to bigger and better things – so it was only natural that his friends wanted to celebrate one final Christmas together. Artem’s never really liked Christmas, having to spend the holidays alone in his shitty apartment in Russia, and now with the thought of coming back after the new year without his partner in crime just makes it ten times worse.

He’s missed Mitch, they don’t spend as much time together now – what with him living in London with his new teammate while Artem is stuck with Lello. It’s been hard on him this year, he wouldn’t dare tell anyone about how he’s cried himself to sleep though.  Artem shakes his head - there’s no point wallowing in his own self-pity when everyone around him are having fun - so he downs the rest of his drink, and sets off in search of someone to talk to.

Pierre is out of the question – having already being attached at the hip to Alex – and Sean is way too drunk to form a coherent conversation. He’s about to sneak away and use some excuse of feeling ill if anyone asks, but he catches Mitch in the corner of his eye, sat alone and swirling his drink about.

Artem’s a little drunk himself, because it takes a good minute for him to make his way over to the Kiwi and slide into the booth beside him without falling over. Mitch doesn’t even look up from his drink, still swirling his straw about in the colourful liquid.

“Are you alright?” Artem says softly, leaning closer to the Kiwi so he can hear him over the loud music. Mitch just shrugs in response, pulls the straw to his lips and starts to chew on the end. It’s strange – and not in a good way – because Mitch is _never_ this down. Artem doesn’t say anything else, instead he presses himself closer and places his hand atop of Mitch’s.

“You want to go outside?” Mitch nods, happily letting Artem link their hands together and lead him out of the club. He catches the wink that Alex throws him, no doubt assuming that he’ll be taking the Kiwi back to his hotel room. But he shakes his head in response as a warning of sorts, before opening up the door to the cool British air.

Artem doesn’t get to say anything before Mitch throws his arms around the Russian’s neck and rests his forehead against his shoulder. He’s a little surprised – it’s not unusual for Mitch to be so touchy, but there’s something different about this hug, and Artem isn’t sure what. He wraps an arm around the bottom of Mitch’s back, his other reaching up to brush through his thick dark locks.

“I-I don’t want to go,” It catches him off guard slightly, because Mitch seemed so _happy_ to be leaving and pursing a new career – but clearly, the Kiwi had been hiding his sadness. Artem pulls away slightly when he catches the familiar dark hair and eyes in his vision, and he’s not surprised to see Alex towering over the two, a smirk across his face as he holds something between his fingertips. Artem wants to punch the Brit when he sees the white mistletoe glistening under the street lights.

“You know the rules Markelov, and I’m not going until you do” Alex says, which makes Mitch lift his head in surprise. Artem watches the brown eyes flick between himself and Alex in confusion for a moment, before they catch the mistletoe, and there’s only a brief amount of time the two look at each other until Mitch leans on his tiptoes to press their lips together. It’s only soft, a simple peck for a few seconds but it’s _more_ than Artem could wish for. Granted, the quiet laughs from Alex are slightly ruining the moments, but the feel of Mitch’s hand around his neck, twisting through his hair, makes it perfect. Artem pulls away, throws a glare to Alex to warn the Brit off, and looks back down at Mitch.

The Kiwi has a soft smile across his face, and the sight of him looking even slightly happier is enough for Artem.

“I know you don’t want to leave, and trust me it’s hard on all of us too, but you’re not _leaving_ Mitch. We’ll still see and support each other, just not at the tracks, and anyway I’ll visit you racing so it will be okay” Mitch’s smile widens - the cheeky grin that made Artem fall for him in the first place spreads its way across his face – which just kick-starts the butterflies once again.

“I’d be lost without you mate, thank you” Mitch says, wiping his eyes slightly before curling their hands back together and heading back inside. He’s going to miss Mitch, it’s going to take a while to get used to the Kiwi being absent from the grid, but Artem’s going to enjoy every last moment he can.


	7. Sergio/Nico - Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kim <3

He’s never been bothered about sitting alone in the small coffee shop on the corner - he does it every day in fact - but now, seeing couples and friends alike, sat around with smiles across their faces, does make him miss the company. Nico glances out the window; the snow is falling slightly heavier now, and he can see people bustling about outside, trying to stay warm and avoid the snow. He smiles slightly, watching couples huddling close together and children happily splashing around. It’s the little things like this, that makes Nico adore his home country. He takes another sip of his hot chocolate, sighing quietly and wishing that he could have a friend with him - even if they were halfway across the world. 

But it’s like someone heard his silent calls, because there’s suddenly a dark skinned man asking if he can sit at his table and Nico finds himself nodding before he can really answer. He’s  _ beautiful;  _ freckles dance across his nose and there’s a warm smile on his face as he looks at Nico.

“Sorry for the observation, but i come here every morning and you’re always alone, why is that?”  The question takes Nico completely by surprise, as does the thick Spanish like accent in the man's voice. But Nico being the kind hearted soul he is, answers with a smile. 

“My friends are visiting family, all the way in Australia”  Nico says with a soft laugh, and he’s kind of glad that Daniel is back home, even if he does miss the Australian this meeting wouldn’t of happened and Nico is loving every minute of looking at this man. 

“Sorry i didn’t even introduce myself, i’m Sergio”  He says, and that just makes Nico smile even wider - a beautiful name for a beautiful face. 

“It’s nice to meet you, i’m Nico”

And when the brief introduction is done, the two seem to never stop talking. Nico finds out so much about Sergio in the space of half an hour; that he’s from Mexico and travelling the world this Christmas, that he has two dogs and is currently working in the bookstore not too far away from Nico’s house. It makes a nice change to have someone new, to be able to uncover the hidden secrets behind a face - in fact Nico can hardly remember the last time he  _ did  _ meet someone who he hasn’t known since birth. 

“So what about you? What secrets are you hiding Nico”   Sergio says, biting his lip slightly and resting his chin on his hand. His brown eyes are full of interest and wonder, and Nico can hardly believe that out of everyone here, he’d be sharing a small table in the corner beside the fire with someone so wonderful. He goes to take a sip of his chocolate, whining softly when he realises the cup is empty; but that sparks an idea in his head, and he lifts his head to smile back at Sergio.

“How about i tell you more about myself, if you’ll let me show you around the town?”  He’s never been good at pick up lines - and he could hardly ask Daniel, his way of picking up Sebastian was to stare at him with heart eyes until something happened - but he hopes that he’s somewhat going in the right direction. 

“I’d love that”  Nico lets out a small sigh of relief, and the two share a warming smile, before Nico makes the boldest move he’s ever done in his life, and curls their hands together. It’s hardly anything, a simple touch of skin against skin but it warms Nico’s heart and he’s so thankful for coming alone today, because maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be spending his Christmas alone. 


	8. Dany/Carlos - Be someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Nino <3

It's Christmas eve when Dany finds himself sat on the balcony, crossed legged and looking out across Monaco. It's been hard, this year, with the demotion and pressure, the down feeling of being  _ useless,  _ but he's had that certain someone beside him the entire journey - the only person that's keeping him going.

“Won't your parents be looking for you?”  _ Carlos.  _ The only person that's given him the spirit to keep fighting. He turns his head slightly, glances up into the Spaniards soft brown eyes and  _ god,  _ he could easily get lost in them. Carlos sits down beside him, hands him a warm mug of tea and wraps a blanket around his shivering shoulders.

“No, they'll be busy elsewhere” He tries to pretend that it doesn't hurt, that his parents will be showering his older brother in love and approval, and almost forgetting that he's not home. Dany loves them of course, they're his parents, the only family he has, but sometimes he wishes he could give them something to be proud of. 

“ _ Dany,”  _ Carlos says. “Of course they'll be looking for you, it's Christmas eve and you're sat in the freezing cold with me, you should be with them” 

He knows Carlos is right, but the bond he holds with his teammate, is something indescribable. They work so well together, personalities opposite ends of the spectrum that equal each other out, make them the perfect pair. 

He wants to say it's love - though Dany can't really say what  _ love  _ even is - but if this feeling with Carlos  _ is  _ love, he doesn't ever want it to change. Carlos is still looking at him with eyes full of adoration, and he can tell the Spaniard is waiting for him to speak again, like he knows something is on his mind even with unspoken words. 

“I want to be someone you know?” Dany starts. “Make a difference to the world, just like my brother did” It's sad really, but it's  _ so  _ true. Sebastian has his name printed in history  _ forever,  _ he's made people happy and gave them inspiration, and what has he done? Been a laughingstock to the Horner name, had his own father chose his grandson over his  _ child.  _ It hurts. 

“Well,” Carlos cuddles closer, their shoulders brush together - and even through the layer of his jumper and blanket, he can still feel the warmth against his skin. “I don't know about the world but-” 

Carlos stops speaking, and Dany is confused for a moment, turning his head to look at the Spaniard. Their noses almost touch - he hadn't realised Carlos got  _ that  _ close - and they share a brief look, one filled with so many  _ emotions _ and  _ feelings,  _ and just from that Dany knows. 

“I’m not sure you've changed the world, but I know you've changed mine” And that's enough for him, knowing that he's made someone happy, had an impact on their life - it's more than enough. Carlos looks down at his phone, a gentle smile making its way across his face. His head rests against Dany's shoulder, the drinks and family long forgotten about, as the two find comfort in one another's hold.  
  
“Merry Christmas Dany” 


	9. Pierre/Max - Party in Moscow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my amazing salt mate and best friend <3

It’s a yearly tradition - this Christmas party - but that doesn’t mean Max  _ enjoys  _ it. Because really, what’s there to enjoy about a room full of his  _ family  _ and  _ associates  _ that he barely even knows the name of. It’s a shit tradition and Max is going to get himself blindly drunk so he can at least try and enjoy it. It seems like everyone else is, if his Dad dancing around with a pair of reindeer antlers on his head is anything to go by.

It’s nice to see his family in a different light than usual, with genuine smiles on his parents face instead of being covered in blood with worry in their eyes. But he doesn’t  _ want  _ to be here, he’d rather be in his bed playing Xbox - or finding someone to fuck, either is a good option. Max happily accepts the glass of red coloured liquid, not really taking note to the taste as it hits his tongue.

He jumps from person to person, chatting away animatedly to some of the guests - the ones that say how they remember when he was a tiny baby and Max has to nod, pretend he knows  _ exactly  _ who these people are. He manages to grab Carlos for a brief moment, happily catching up with the Spaniard - hell, he _ even _ lets him put a fluffy santa hat on his head. But Carlos soon too disappears when Dany calls, and he’s left alone once again.

It’s too hot in the ballroom though, whether that be because of all the people or the alcohol, Max can’t decide. He ends up outside on the balcony,the glass of alcohol almost empty as he leans over the railings.

“I’ve been looking for you,” A voice pipes up from behind him, and Max almost drops the glass from surprise, turning around and stumbling slightly from the amount of alcohol he’d been drinking. He’s not too sure what to say, the face is  _ so  _ familiar, and he’s more than happy to see him here, but how had he gotten through all their security?

“ _ Pierre,  _ what-how did you get here?” His vision is a little blurry but he’d recognize those bright blue eyes  _ anywhere.  _ Pierre just smiles, takes a few steps forward to trap Max against the balcony, and plucks the glass from his hand. Max tries to speak again, but he’s struggling to find his words with the way Pierre is eyeing him up, and how he’s biting down on his lip. There’s  _ no  _ getting out of this now.                                                                                                     

Pierre  smiles, that teasing smirk he  _ always  _ does when he wants something, and Max is just utterly fucked at this points. His fingers curl around the metal rail, cool against his skin as Pierre presses his body against Max’s.

“You  _ always  _ look so delicious in your suit Maximilian,” Pierre says, his fingers reaching up to grasp at the bowtie around his neck. Max is too worried about someone finding him here, with Pierre of all people, than the fact he’s probably going to get a good fucking. The thoughts disappear from his mind the minute Pierre presses his lips against the skin of his neck.

Max can’t help himself, he’s not seen Pierre in what feels like  _ forever,  _ and fuck if someone catches them now so be it, he’s enjoying the touches  _ way  _ too much to care. Pierre bites down on the soft skin, takes it between his teeth and sucks on it - Max is pretty sure there’s going to be a bruise there later, and even  _ more  _ sure that his parents are going to ask about it.

“Hey,” Pierre pulls away, looks up into Max’s eyes. “Turn around”

And _fuck_ are they really going to do this here? Max doesn’t even take the time to think, he turns around and happily lets Pierre bend him over the balcony. He’s still got the stupid santa hat on that Carlos had given him, the white bobble flicking forward and hitting against his cheek. It doesn’t feel real until Pierre reaches around to unfasten his belt, tugging his black trousers down. The air hits him instantly, and the freezing breeze of Moscow is definitely _not_ enjoyable against his skin.

But Pierre’s warm hand curls around his dick and it feels like  _ fucking heaven.  _ Max bites down on his lip, fingers tightening against the railing as he at least  _ tries  _ to keep his moans somewhat quiet - because really, he does  _ not  _ want to deal with his Dad finding him like this. He swipes his thumb across the tip, already slick with precome and the feeling of Pierre’s skin against his cock is just-

“ _ Shh,  _ someone’s gonna hear us” Pierre whispers, pulls his hand away and had Max  _ really  _ been moaning that loud? He nods, shakily brings a hand to his mouth just incase he can't help himself, and sighs in relief when Pierre curls his fingers around his cock once again.

It's something else with Pierre; he's had his fair share of hand jobs off Carlos, got his dick wet almost  _ every  _ time Pascal visited, hell he's even snogged his half brother a few times when he's been absolutely  _ fucked.  _ But  _ nothing  _ compares to this.

Pierre fucking  _ purrs  _ against his ear, his fingertips tracing patterns on Max's lower back before he dips his hand lower and-  _ oh. _

“Are we- don't you have?” Max can't get his words out, what with Pierre's hand teasing  _ there,  _ the fucking freezing Moscow air and the fact his parents could be seconds away from catching him.

Pierre answers his unspoken question when he spits onto his hand and presses a finger inside before Max can even  _ think.  _ It hurts so fucking bad, he's not used to it and the lack of lube is making it burn even more but it's for Pierre, and Max is pretty sure it'll go away soon. Or he hopes so anyway.

He's soft with his movements, gently opening Max up while his other hand still slowly works at his cock. He wants Pierre to just fuck him right here, right now, he's waited too damn long for all this sweet prep - though he does appreciate how caring Pierre can be, when he wants to that is.

Pierre presses another finger in and  _ fuck _ \- yeah maybe he  _ did  _ need the prep. Max rests his forehead against the balcony rail, the metal cool against his skin. It’s still cold outside, but his entire body is on  _ fire,  _ everywhere Pierre’s fingers touch lighting a new one. They arch slightly, the tips of his fingers brushing against that sweet spot and he could fucking come there and then and be happy with it.

He hears Pierre shuffling about, the sound of his belt hitting against the floor before his arm is curling around Max’s waist to pull him closer.

“This might hurt a little baby,” Pierre whispers, presses a soft kiss against the back of Max’s neck before he slowly pushes in. Max wants to cry out and pull away, because it hurts  _ so  _ much more than Pierre’s fingers; but the closeness he’s got, the intimacy they have after  _ so  _ long apart, is worth the pain. Pierre’s thumb swipes over the tip of his cock, the spit making it so  _ slick  _ and holy fuck does it feel good. He moans against his hand, catching Pierre’s soft laugh over the sound of his own voice.

“God, you don’t know how much i’ve missed your sweet little arse” Pierre’s nails press into the skin to emphasise his point, and Max can’t really help the smirk that ends up on his face - knowing that he makes Pierre feel this  _ good,  _ really boosts his already elated ego.

“And i’ve missed your cock being so deep- _ ah”  _ Pierre does  _ something,  _ and he’s not sure what it is - he’s so out of it to pay attention - but it feels  _ so fucking  _ good, and Max is begging him to do it again, the words tumbling out of his mouth without a second thought. In any other case he’d be embarrassed to be crumbling apart in front of a damn  _ Hamilton  _ of all, but with how good Pierre is making him feel, he can’t find the thought to care.

“You feel so  _ fucking  _ good Maxy, nice and tight around my cock just how i like it” Pierre keeps praising him, whispering the words into the air and pressing occasional kisses against the back of his neck. Pierre’s hand is still working against his cock, his palm slick with spit and come, sliding  _ perfectly  _ up and down the shaft and  _ fuck- _ he can’t hold on much longer. He’s not quite sure what’s making him feel so good, whether it be Pierre’s warm hand around his cock, the fact he’s being fucked against a balcony - in the middle of a Christmas party, might he add - or just the fact Pierre is  _ here  _ after not seeing him in months.

“Shit Max, i don’t think i’ve ever been so close to coming this quick” Pierre’s voice starts to trail off into a whine, his breathing a little more ragged and Max pushes back to encourage him. Because really, he loves nothing more than being the cause of Pierre’s euphoric pleasure. He’s surprised when Pierre pulls out though, his hand stilling on his cock for a moment before the warm fluid drops onto his cold skin. Max wants to curse Pierre, for making him have to go back to the party with come drying on his his skin, but before he can do  _ anything  _ he hears Pierre drop to his knees and  _ fuck- _

“Fucking hell Pierre,” Max squeezes his eyes shut tight, his teeth clenched together - like the pleasure has hit that point where he can barely even stand up. His nails scratch against the metal railing, hoping to relieve the pleasure even just a tiny bit because,  _ holy fuck.  _ He’s never been rimmed before - and now he regrets ever turning it down because it’s the greatest feeling in the  _ fucking  _ world, and if he were to die right now he’d be satisfied enough to say he’s led a fulfilled life. 

Pierre’s tongue flicks against him and his hand twist in  _ just  _ the right way - Max can’t help himself. His head drops backwards, the nonsense coming out of his mouth being muffled by his hand, and christ even his entire body is shaking because it feels  _ that good.  _ It’s indescribable really, he can’t compare it to any other time he’s been with Pierre - this takes the cherry by far. He can’t relish in that wonderful afterglow, or have a 30 minute nap and go for round 2 like he wants to, but  _ god  _ will he appreciate how good he felt for those few minutes.

“Shouldn’t you be getting back darling, i’m sure your sweet father will be wondering  _ just  _ where you are” Pierre whispers, flicking his tongue one last time - and chuckling when Max shivers from it - before pulling away. Max barely has the energy to move and make himself presentable, content with putting his weight against the railings and having his bare arse on display to everyone. He's past the point of caring now. Pierre's hand smacks against the bare skin, the fact of it being so cold just amplifying the sting, and Max mumbles a  _ fuck off  _ to him before reluctantly getting dressed.

“I wish you could stay” Max says when he finally makes himself look presentable. The bowtie is still a bit wonky but he's sure his parents will be too drunk to notice that - and hopefully the bright red lovebite on his neck. Pierre smiles at him, leans up on his tiptoes and presses a soft kiss against Max's cold lips.

“I'll see you soon chéri, je t’aime”

“Je t’aime aussi” Max takes one last look at Pierre, turns around before taking a deep breath and heading back inside. Mitch is going to  _ love  _ this story. 


	10. Fernando/Jenson - Snow

They don’t get to do this much anymore, what with their two children - at 7 and 9 - and it’s not like Jenson was bothered, but getting just a few hours alone with his husband makes him cherish every moment. The snow is falling softly in Regents Park, dusting the grass in a light layer of white - and Jenson can hardly remember the last time it snowed down in London. They usually spend Christmas in Spain - Carlos has always preferred the warm weather of his home country - but this time, Fernando had insisted they go down to London and spend it there. It’s nice for Jenson, being back in his home country of course, but really home to him is with his family, regardless of where they are. 

He looks over at Fernando - who is of course wrapped up in a thick winter coat and the fluffiest scarf Jenson has ever seen. The snowflakes are settling in dark hair, shining out almost like stars. Fernando catches his gaze, turns his head slightly and looks up at Jenson. His big brown eyes are glistening with so much  _ love  _ and even to this day he can’t help the butterflies that flutter around in his stomach. 

“What are you looking at?” Fernando’s voice is soft as he speaks, a small smile making it’s way onto his face. Jenson smiles back.

“Just thinking how lucky i am,”Jenson says “And how i have the best husband in the world” Fernando rolls his eyes, but squeezes Jenson’s hand back anyway. 

“Trying to get into my pants Jense?” There’s a hint of a laugh hiding underneath his voice - he’s always struggled to keep a serious face. Jenson winks at him, which pulls the laugh out of Fernando before he presses a quick kiss against the Spaniards forehead. 

“I can get there whenever i want love, you never complain” The two share a smile, still happily walking through the surprisingly quiet park, snow crunching beneath their feet. It’s still only falling lightly, melting the minute it touches his warm skin. It’s times like this when Jenson can really appreciate how lucky he is; that he has a gorgeous loving husband, two beautiful children back home, and that really, is the perfect recipe for all he’s ever wanted.

“I love you Nando,” It slips out of his mouth before he can think - and it’s slightly embarrassing - but Fernando doesn’t seem to mind.  
  
“Come, let’s get going, i am sure the chicos will be missing us” Jenson  _ does  _ want to stay out longer with his husband - if only to have a few minutes silent - but really, who was he to say no? He follows after him with a happy smile.


	11. Oliver/Sergey - You make me feel whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my amazing wife Jamie <3

_ Mitch  _

He starts off with Mitch of all people - though really can he be surprised? It's Mitch Evans, he's fucked the entire grid at  _ least  _ three times. But the slight surprise was that Oli proposed it. He was slightly drunk and out in London with everyone, the alcohol overly sweet on his tongue when he stumbled against Mitch and said how much he'd  _ love to see him screaming out his name.  _ And who was Mitch to say no? 

They'd gotten the tube back to Mitch's apartment as soon as the station was open, both struggling to find the way back in their drunk state. But when Mitch managed to pull his keys out and kick the door open, Oli couldn't think of anything else. It had been quick and messy, Mitch being tangled in his clothes but not having the effort to  _ do  _ anything about it. Oli can't blame him, because if Mitch is feeling as good as he does now then  _ fuck _ . He's just so  _ tight  _ around his cock, clenching down everytime Oli roughly pushes in, drawing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Plus the way he's calling out his name and  _ beggin _ g Oli to just fucking destroy him, certainly isn't helping. It's probably the quickest sex he's ever had, Mitch comes with no warning, his come leaving white stripes across his shirt, and Oli follows just a few heartbeats later. He leaves without another word, come still stuck against his cock. It's good, but it's not what he wants.

_ Alex _

Alex has always been a bit of a mystery. It's still unsure whether he's dating Mitch or Pierre, or whether they're just fuck buddies. He's going to guess the latter, because if he were dating one of them there's no  _ way  _ he'd be on his knees dropping a collar into Oli's hand. He hadn't taken Alex for the kinky type, but now as he's clipping the blue lace collar around his neck - and of  _ course  _ there's a fucking bell - he can kind of see it. The colour looks so pretty against Alex's pale skin, Oli can't stop looking at it in fact, and Alex makes a joke of  _ his eyes being up here _ . 

Oli just roughly presses his fingers into the Brit's mouth to shut him up. Alex takes his cock even easier than Mitch - and afterwards Oli debates whether Alex needed the prep in the first place, or if he could of just pushed his cock in. It doesn't matter, because it feels amazing; it's different from Mitch, he's not as tight and it doesn't affect him in the same but  _ god  _ is it good. His little purrs and the bell that keeps rattling are making things a whole lot better, and when Oli says he's like a  _ little kitten,  _ he swears he's never heard the Brit moan as loud in his life.

It just spurs him on to keep praising Alex, whispering how  _ good he makes him feel  _ against his ear, biting back the smiles when he writhes about. It's so  _ much _ different than sex with Mitch - and he  _ really _ does like it - but it's not what he wants. 

_ Pierre _

Now with Pierre he only felt nothing but guilt, the Frenchman had come banging on his hotel room door in a fit of tears after catching Max snogging Carlos between their garages. And Oli being the most caring person on the grid, pulled him in straight away and got making him a nice cup of tea. He'd poured his heart out, saying how much he loved Max between gross sobs, and Oli had listened while stroking his back in comfort. Pierre had gone on for hours upon hours, the clock getting close to hitting 4am in the morning, before he'd took a quick glance at Oli and pulled him into a kiss. 

He  _ wanted  _ to say no and push him away, but his plump lips had felt too good against his own for him to do anything about it. One thing had led to another and before he could really even think he was getting on his knees ready for Pierre to fuck him. He couldn't get the guilty feeling out of his head though - and it wasn't even the fact Pierre was using him for either revenge, or a quick fuck that hurt him. Those feelings stood out above anything though, so as much as he wanted to enjoy the feeling of Pierre grabbing at his hair and tugging hard on it, he just couldn't. 

He could barely even come really, and when Pierre cries out Max's name instead, Oli just wants to send the Frenchman on his way and shower away the events of the nights. This is  _ definitely  _ not what he wanted.

_ Antonio  _

When he makes it to Antonio, he doesn't have the energy to beat around the bush, so just asks at some awards evening if he wants to go for a  _ quick shag.  _ Antonio had nodded with slight reluctancy, but followed after him anyway. It's probably the easiest sex he's been given - with the exception of Mitch of course - and he's pretty happy it's with the Italian, because apparently they are excellent lovers in the bedroom. 

Antonio doesn't wait about for it, they find an empty cubicle in one of the overly fancy bathrooms and he rids himself of his trousers before Oli can even lock the door. He wants this time to last longer though, his other times being over too quick, so he slowly fucks Antonio with his fingers first. The Italian just whines and writhes against him, not being able to keep still for even a minute, so Oli does something quite surprising and curls his free hand around Antonio's neck. It's even more surprising when Antonio moans out and says how much he loves it. So Oli can only oblige and give him more. 

He puts pressure on the sensitive spots **,** his fingertips leaving little red marks against the skin, and he could really find himself getting use to this. The power feels good, and the sight of Antonio with his flushed cheeks and parted lips is even better. They eventually get around to the sex; Antonio wraps his arms around Oli's neck and curls his legs just above his waist. He's surprisingly light for how tall he is, but that just makes Oli's job that much easier.

He traps Antonio's body against the door and his own, his free hand still curled around the Italians throat while he  _ slowly _ thrusts in and out. He's pretty loud, and Oli tries to get him to shut up before giving in and pressing their lips together to muffle the moans. He almost drops Antonio when he comes, the pleasure being absolutely overwhelming, and it's an awkward scramble to catch the come off his own dick  _ and  _ Antonio's - because christ he wouldn't be left alone if he were to head back with come staining his suit. They fix themselves up, exchange a quick kiss before walking back to the hall. It had been fun, but Oli still isn't happy.

_ Lello + Artem _

This is definitely the biggest surprise of the season, though Oli can't decide if it's the fact Lello proposed it or the fact he's stuck in a threesome with the two Russian Time drivers. He didn't even think Artem and Lello where  _ friends -  _ the Italian is always happily chatting away to Antonio and Artem never seems to be without Mitch, but yet- 

He doesn't mind of course, because Artem's cock is filling him up perfectly, and Lello's soft moans as he happily sucks his dick. At least this way he can tick  _ having a threesome  _ off the sex bucket list. Artem pushes his cock deeper, which in turn makes Oli shift forward and take more of Lello's dick into his mouth. They both cry out in pleasure and it's just  _ perfect _ . He still isn't satisfied with it though.

_ Sean  _

Sean was the one who approached him. After they'd both had a shit qualifying he'd bounced from person to person until he found Oli, asking if he needed  _ cheering up _ \- and in their world that could only mean one thing. He'd looked up at Oli with his big brown eyes full of happiness, his mouth working wonders against his hard cock. Its an  _ awful  _ comparison; but he looks somewhat like a child, just happy he's getting the attention he's wanted. 

So Oli praises him and says how much of a  _ good little boy  _ he is. It spurs Sean on to suck harder. His tongue is warm and wet against Oli's cock, lapping at every inch of skin he can get, his hand touching whatever his tongue isn't. He's good at it - hell, Oli could even go as far and say it's the best damn blowjob he's had all year. But as his body jolts, his head arching back against the wall while he comes into Sean's mouth, it doesn't feel quite as good as he'd thought.

_ Max _

They'd only planned to hang out, have some drinks and play a couple of games. Not whatever  _ this  _ was. He doesn't see Max as much as he'd like to, what with his busy schedule with racing and Red Bull, but now the season is over he'd taken up the first offer he'd got to hang out. Oli just didn't think 'hanging out’ would equate to 'fucking Max Verstappen against the balcony'. It's sweet in a way, because the sun is setting over the bay and he's being  _ so  _ gentle with the teenager, scared he might damage  _ wonderboy  _ and be in Red Bull's bad books. 

Max seems to be loving it anyway - if his breathless whines and flushed cheeks are anything to go by. It's an ego booster if he's perfectly honest; not everyone gets to prance around the paddock and brag about fucking the youngest race winner in history. He wouldn't put it down as the best sex he's had, it's just simple vanilla with the added spice of it being outside, but it's still overly simple. Its pretty quick too, Max is still a horny teenage boy who can come with just a few touches - but Oli finds that kind of cute in a strange way. His after orgasm face is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, but it doesn't make him feel the way he wants.

_ Sergey  _

It's a whole different ball game with Sergey. They've been friends for so long now, exchanged the darkest of secrets and spent nights together watching shitty horror movies. It had taken the Russian  _ a lot  _ of convincing for him to even hang out with Oli; his reputation had gotten around fast, not that he minded, but it did seem to knock their relationship slightly. But if he had to spent days just to get his attention for even ten minutes then it would be worth it. 

Oli's always felt slightly different towards Sergey, always staring at him longer than anyone else, always thinking about his sweet smiling face before going to sleep. Mitch had said it was love - or what he knew about love anyway - but Oli had just shook it off. Now though, as he looks down at the sleeping Russian, who'd fallen asleep half way through one of their movies, maybe this was something like love? He might not know what he's feeling, but he's definitely found the thing he's been looking for, and Oli wouldn't change it for the world. 


	12. Max & Mitch - Best brother ever

Mitch can hardly believe his fucking luck. Granted, this wasn’t the first time this had happened – nor the second really – but he’s getting sick and tired of dragging his drunk ass brother out of random frat parties after starting fights with people twice his size. Max is loving it of course, turning up and stealing free alcohol, getting off with almost  _ everyone,  _ before someone would look at him the wrong way and he’d throw a few punches before someone was texting Mitch to come get him. If their father knew he’d be  _ fucking  _ dead.   


“You’re an asshole you know that?” Mitch says, and he doesn’t care that he practically throws Max down into his bed. It’s freezing,  his central heating has decided to throw a fit and break – in the middle of December of all times – so he  _ really  _ can’t be bothered being out of bed to deal with Max. He just giggles in response.   


“But you love me Mitchy, I am the brother best of all” Max says, and half his sentence doesn’t make any sense. But Mitch just hums in acknowledgment as he attempts to help his younger brother out of his clothes – that are sticky with alcohol.   


“How many times have I told you to stop crashing into sorority parties and starting fights with frat boys?”  He manages to pull Max’s jumper off, before the teen drops back down onto the bed in a fit of giggles, rolling about on the sheets. “ _ Max _ , Jesus Christ just work with me here”   


“Youuu, said that I must think about all my life choices” Max grins back, and he’s pretty sure if he smiles any wider it’s going to burst off his face. He tries to sit up, but Mitch just roughly pushes him back down so he can tug his jeans off. It’s absolutely pathetic that he’s undressing his 19 year old brother like he was a child, but it’s  _ Max  _ and he loves him unconditionally – even if he is a pain in the arse.   


“Yes I did, and what did you do? Fucking ignore  _ everything  _ I said” Mitch grumbles, throwing Max’s clothes in a pile in the corner of the room, before he tells him to  _ stay  _ and rummages through his drawers to find a pair of pyjamas. He doesn’t know where he’s even going to sleep, his dorm room is so tiny and he couldn’t just leave Max on his own – he owes him  _ big time  _ in the morning.

There’s a bang which makes Mitch jump, and when he turns around Max is laying on the floor, still happily laughing away. Mitch rolls his eyes and debates whether to just kick him out into the hall and let someone else deal with his stupid antics, but if his father knew that, Mitch would be getting absolutely  _ bollocked. _ _   
_

“Right, come on. Stop messing about and get your ass up and into bed” Mitch’s voice is stern – which is hardly going to work when Max is in this state – but he tries anyway. Surprisingly, it kind of does work. Max pulls himself up from the floor, stumbling back down onto the bed straight away because of how drunk he is, but at least this way Mitch can put him in a pair of pyjama pants and shove him under the covers.   


“You are the brother best ever Mitchyell”

“For fuck sake Max, what did you drink to get so wasted?” Mitch mumbles, roughly pushing his brother about until he can get the pyjamas on his body. He sighs in satisfaction when he manages to pull them up, and all but rips the covers back as he forces Max underneath them.   


“I drink nothing I’m not, wasted” Max says, the tiredness lacing his voice. His eyes slide shut, and Mitch has never been so happy in his life for his brother to be falling asleep. He sits on the edge of the bed watching him, brushing his fingers through his wet hair in the hopes it’ll coax him to sleep quicker. It’s quiet, Max’s breathing seems to even out and Mitch is about to settle down himself –   


“Mitchyell?”  _ For fuck sake. _ _   
_

“What Max?”   


“I don’t say much, but love you Mitchy, you are the bestest brother in the whole world. Merrying Christmas” That actually brings a smile on his face as he slides underneath the covers beside Max, his brother falling asleep almost straight away with his head buried into the pillows.   


“Merry Christmas you adorable piece of shit” 


	13. Bratva Fam - Together at Christmas

Christmas is more than just a holiday to Christian and his family; it's a time they can be together, a time they're safe and the only time he sees real smiles on his son's faces. It's a rare thing to see now, Sebastian has the weight of the Bratva on his shoulders, a son he has to protect, and Dany isn't in a better position either. But at least during the holidays, when the shipments and responsibilities are on hold until the new year, he can pretend they're a normal family.   
  
"Dad!" Sebastian's voice cuts through his daydream, and he smiles at his eldest son with a gentle laugh.    
  
"Sorry, I was miles away there" Christian says, watching Sebastian as he shakes his head slightly. He's gotten much older in the past year; already the specks of grey are just dusting through his blonde hair, and the frown lines across his forehead are slightly more prominent.   
  
"Here," Sebastian smiles - and the small little crease lines appear beside his eyes, the ones Christian rarely gets to see - as he hands over a small box. It's wrapped beautifully, so Christian can pretty much guarantee that Sebastian didn't wrap it, but he thanks his son anyway and starts to unwrap the glittery paper.    
  
He'd not even expected anything this year off his son - he knows how hard it is to run the Bratva, and with the changeover soon happening to his youngest son Daniil, things are even more stressful. When Christian pulls the paper away, he's left with a plain black box, the corner of it chipped away slightly. Sebastian smiles at him from the floor - and it's so reminiscent of when he was younger, when he'd hit crossed legged on the floor with a smile full of wonder across his face.    
  
"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it Dad" Sebastian says, just as Christian's fingers curl around the top to open up the box. It's a gold bracelet - the thicker type that Christian wears from time to time - but it's only when he picks it up and the light reflects off a small engraving that he realises how this is different. Sebastian doesn't say anything, the smile still across his face as Christian starts to read the small message.    
  
_ I'll always be with you Dad - S. R. V. _   
  
He clasps the bracelet around his wrist, the small engraving just resting against his skin, and pulls his son up into a tight hug. Sebastian seems a little surprised by it, but he immediately hugs back and rests his head against Christian's shoulder.    
  
"I-I'm sorry I don't spend as much time with you anymore Dad, I just-"   
  
"Hey," Christian cuts his sons sentence short, running his fingers through the blonde locks - just like he did when Sebastian was a child. "Don't get upset Sebastian, you have your own family to look out for," Christian continues to brush his fingers through Sebastian's hair, smiling when he catches Toto - his husband - leaning against the doorframe of the living room.    
  
"And anyway, you can't leave Daniel to look after Max alone, he's a bloody handful"   
That pulls a laugh from Sebastian, and when he pulls away and stands up - some of the tears still glistening in his eyes - Daniil is straight on him. Christian's smile widens at his two sons; at Daniil ruffling his older brothers hair and Sebastian pouting back in response. Toto heads over to them, sitting down beside Christian and pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead.   
  
"You're awake early," Toto says, and Christian can't help but notice the two small boxes in his hands. He doesn't ask though, just watches as Toto hands them over to their two sons. Their smiles are so bright - just like when they were children and would wake up early, bounce on Christian and Toto's bed and ask if Santa had brought them presents.    
  
It's not the same as it used to be, but if Daniil and Sebastian still have those bright smiles over 20 years later, Christian will be more than happy. 


	14. Max/Carlos - Sleep

Max is half asleep on the sofa when he hears the door to his apartment click open. He  _ knows  _ it'll be Carlos, with bright red cheeks and snowflakes still stuck to his eyelashes, but he's too tired and comfy to move.

He can hear Carlos shuffling about, his boots hitting the floor, and it's silent for a moment before Carlos’ cold hands are suddenly grabbing Max's face. He flinches at his  _ freezing  _ they are, and reluctantly opens his eyes.

“Hey sleepy head,” Carlos says softly. “Sorry i was so late” Max just whines. He’s too tired to even speak, just wants Carlos to cuddle up with him - when he’s not freezing that is - and doze off beside the fire. And it’s like Carlos  _ knows  _ because he presses a kiss against Max’s forehead, says he’ll be back after a shower before disappearing out of the living room.

If he wasn't so tired he'd follow after his boyfriend, maybe jump in the shower with him if he was  _ really  _ in the mood, but he just wants to sleep by the fire for the next 24 hours and catch up on all the missed time during the season.

He’s being woke up again by Carlos shaking him softly, and Max hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen back asleep again.

“You really are sleepy tonight” Carlos laughs quietly, his hand brushing through Max's hair. He whines back in happiness, moves his head slightly until Carlos’ hand slips lower and rubs at the back or his neck.

It's  _ so  _ comforting, the warmth from the fire and Carlos’ soft touches are sending him to sleep - for the third time, Max notes. But he can't help it, he's not been this close with Carlos in  _ so _ long - not since the switch anyway - and as fun as Daniel is, he isn't Carlos. It isn't Carlos on the opposite side of the garage, it isn't Carlos standing on the podium with him, and deep down, that hurts.

But he's happy to have this waiting for him when he gets home, being able to snuggle up with him, have FIFA competitions and eat pizza until 5am in the morning. Max flickers his eyes open slightly, just enough to see Carlos’ face, and lifts his head to press a soft kiss against his lips.

“I love you” Max whispers the words against Carlos’ lips, snuggling back down against the pillows to fall asleep again. Carlos kisses the top of his head, mumbles something in Spanish that he can't quite pick out, before he's being pulled under by the sweet depths of sleep. 


	15. Max/Pierre - Merry Vampmas

"This must be your favourite time of the year huh?"    
Pierre's voice is quiet as he presses soft kisses against the back of Max's neck, his arms tight around the teenagers waist. Max just hums in response, his eyes not leaving the flames that dance away in the fire. Pierre is right in a way, winter - and Christmas especially - is his favourite time of the year, but not for the reasons people would believe. Max's tongue flicks against his fangs, to remind him that this isn't a dream, that it's still real.    
  
He used to hate his parents for this - his father mainly - because he was the one that had passed these powers down to him. Max had blamed his Dad for years, deciding to mate with a vampire of all things - he couldn't help but hold a grudge. But as he became older, saw the love his parents held, there was no way he could keep the grudge.    
  
It's not particularly hard to live as a vampire - well, technically half - and it's not like Max hates its, he only worries that if people find out they'll either panic and run, or try to kill him. Thankfully the latter hasn't happened yet. Pierre was neither of those. He found out by accident really, when Max had tried to eat one of his pet bunny rabbits during a particular rough time.   
  
Pierre had just took the bunny away from him and gave him his arm in replacement, and since then, he's not looked back. Pierre's teeth catch against Max's ear, pulling him back to reality.    
  
"What are you daydreaming about?" Pierre says, his hot breath dancing across Max's ear.    
  
"Hm, nothing" Max replies. He's got a million and one questions he'd love to ask Pierre, but his tongue flicks out to graze against his earlobe and Max knows he's fucked.    
  
"You sure about that?" Pierre's hands slip lower, his fingertips glide across the top of Max's pyjama bottoms and he's doing everything in his power to not turn around and sink his teeth into Pierre's neck. "Because..." He pushes the pyjamas out the way, Max biting down on his lip. "Something tells me otherwise Maximilian" Pierre's hand finally curls around his hardening cock, his fingertips pulling the foreskin back to swipe his thumb across the sensitive tip.    
  
Max jolts in pleasure at the touch; his senses have been overly sensitive lately, and this isn't any exception. Max remembers his father saying if he was deprived of blood that this could happen, but he'd fed just a few days ago and doesn't feel the hunger he usually does.    
  
"Oh, you like that?" Pierre's voice is low, quiet and teasing in the way he knows drives Max up the wall. He keeps his movements slow, which just riles Max up even more. But then Pierre does something surprising, he moves his free arm to gently curl around Max's neck, twisting his wrist slightly almost to taunt him.    
  
Max can feel the smirk against his neck; he knows exactly what Pierre is doing, and who is he to say no? He curls his fingers around Pierre's forearm to pull it closer, his teeth grazing across the pale skin, before he bites down. Pierre gasps slightly at the touch, his hand stilling for a moment, before he flicks his thumb against the tip again.    
  
Max's eyes flutter shut in pleasure as he sucks lightly on Pierre's arm. The blood drips onto his tongue, the taste overly sweet against his taste buds and Max doesn't try to hide the whine. Pierre's always had a sweet taste to him, something his parents had said only happens when you're infatuated deeply with someone.    
  
"You are a kinky little vamp aren't you? Letting me wank you off while you suck my sweet blood" Pierre whispers against his ear, his tongue flicking out again to catch the skin. It's so fucking exhilarating, his sense on overdrive making it that much better - and with Pierre too, he couldn't ask for better really. It beats spending his time outside Christmas shopping anyway. Max bites down harder, his fangs breaking the soft skin across Pierre’s arm - he can’t help it, Pierre’s blood is too addicting and he’d have every single drop of it if he could.

“You’re gonna make me pass out if you don’t stop” Max slowly pulls away - making sure to catch the remaining blood on his tongue - before he gently presses a kiss against the bite marks.

“ _ Sorry,”  _ He laughs quietly “You just taste so good”

“Do i now?” Pierre says, and Max is slightly confused until he curls his fingers around his chin and turns his head. Their lips press together, Pierre forces his tongue into Max’s mouth and he can  _ feel  _ the desperation in his movements. Pierre’s hand is working quick against his cock and if he doesn’t slow down soon Max doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to hold on.

It’s actually the blood that does it, Pierre’s tongue catches against his fangs, the sharp teeth slicing the skin slightly. He only catches a small drop, because Pierre pulls away seconds later. It’s so fucking overwhelming; Max drops his head back against Pierre's shoulder, his hips arching more into his touches. Pierre only has to swipe his thumb across the tip before Max feels his orgasm wash over him. He bites down on his lip, ignoring the fact his fangs are piercing the skin because of how fucking good he feels. Pierre keeps gently running his fingers across his cock - mixed with the sticky come and the overly sensitive skin, could make him come again.

“I know why this is your favourite time of the year now” He can feel the smirk in Pierre's voice, and if he had the energy to move he'd be kissing it right off his face. “Hey Max,” Max closes his eyes, enjoys the warmth from the fire and the comforting hold of Pierre.    


“Hm?”

“How do you say Merry Christmas in vampire tongue?” Max just tells him to fuck off. It's not perfect - they'll never be perfect - but it's as perfect as Max could ever want, and he wouldn't want to change anything.    
  
  



	16. Mitch/Sean - Stay

Turning down a night out with his brother, is surprisingly the best thing Mitch has done this year. Maybe it's not the thing he'd usually do, because Mitch never passes up a chance to get wasted with his little brother Max - and in Monaco of all places - but staying home wrapped up in a blanket is so much more appealing. Sean's there too, sat at the other end of the sofa with his own blanket, their feet tangled together to share the warmth. He's going to miss Sean, the younger boy always had a huge smile on his face despite the results, and that had helped Mitch power his way through the rest of the season.    
  
He's happy in a way; it's a fresh start, something new and more exciting, though at the same time he hates the thought of leaving Sean behind, and having a new teammate really. They’d grown closer over the year spent together; sharing an apartment together meant they knew each other inside and out. But now they’ll be on separate parts of the world, hardly being able to hang out in person anymore. Plus they’ve already agreed that Antonio will be moving in when Mitch leaves, which meant even if he  _ did  _ want to come back, he’d have to stay at a hotel. 

“What are you daydreaming about?” Sean says softly, his foot nudging against Mitch’s leg to pull him out of his daze. He hadn’t even realised he’d zoned out so much, the book he was reading still open in his hands - and now he’s going to have to read the entire page  _ again.  _

“Nothing, sorry” Mitch replies, shaking his head and settling his gaze back onto the book. It’s a cheap shot, Sean knows him way too well now and Mitch has never been a good liar. Sean kicks him a little harder this time. 

“C’mon, what’s up? You’re not getting away with it this time Mitchy so tell me” Sean’s voice is a little sterner this time, and Mitch knows there’s no point arguing against the younger boy. He places his book mark between the pages, and places it on the floor before looking into Sean’s brown eyes. He can see the worry in his eyes, can tell by the way he’s biting his lip that he’s just  _ dying  _ to know what’s wrong - and that’s something he’s loved about Sean. He may not always tell him, but just knowing someone cares this much is enough to make him feel better. Mitch sighs quietly. 

“I just-i don’t know Sean” Because really, he  _ doesn’t  _ know why he’s so upset. He’s going somewhere he wants to, and yet something in his heart is still holding him back. “I’m scared of going somewhere new, i’m scared that it won’t work out and  _ god  _ don’t get me started on how much i’m going to miss you” Mitch can already feel the tears in the corner of his eyes and he hates himself for getting so emotional over something so small. 

“Hey, come here” Sean smiles at him, holds his arms out and Mitch can only untangle himself from the blanket and cuddle up against him. “Sure the season is gonna be different, but i’ll still see you over summer and winter break Mitchy” Sean runs his hand through Mitch’s hair - free from all the gel he uses for once - and his other arm secure around Mitch’s waist. 

“I know, it just won’t be the same having someone else in my garage” Mitch nuzzles his head against Sean’s neck, trying to get as close to the boy as possible. He hates this feeling of desperation, that all the things he loves and cherishes are slipping between his fingertips - and he _ knows _ he’s being overdramatic, but he can’t help it.  
  
“Look, i know it’s going to be different but let’s make the most of Christmas while we can” Mitch lifts his head slightly to look up at Sean, at the soft smile dancing across his face. “I want to take you to Hyde Park, and i’ll even let you drag me out ice skating” Mitch’s face lights up at that, and he knows it’s not much, that it won’t change anything, but the small things that Sean will do to cheer him up mean the absolute  _ world  _ to him. The smile stays across his face the entire time. 


	17. Seb & Dany - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Romca <3

It's the first time Sebastian's been home since up and leaving one night; when he woke his son and husband and ran away from the only life he's ever knew. But now it's Christmas, and he's not seen his family in so long - especially his younger brother Daniil. That's what hurt the most, knowing that his little brother would wake up the next morning, go looking for him when he didn't come down for breakfast, to find he'd disappeared without a trace. But now he's home, just minutes away from being in the arms of his brother again, and he's absolutely fucking petrified.

He looks down at the key in his hand, the old gold one that's lost its shine over the years, before placing inside of the keyhole and opening up the front door. It's the same as he remembers, nothing has changed, even the ornaments on the table beside the door are the same. Sebastian drops his bag down, fumbles around for the small present he'd bought for Dany, and quietly heads up the stairs.

Sebastian isn't sure whether his parents are even home, their door is open slightly but the room is dark and there's no noise from the television. However, he can't clearly hear the shit music Dany used to listen to years ago blaring from his room - it's a sense of nostalgic, when Sebastian would bang on the wall and tell Dany to turn it down. It brings a smile to his face. As he's about to open the door however, Sebastian can't help but to stop. He's not seen nor talked to his brother in over a year, and part of his mind is screaming that Dany will reject him, push him away and tell him to not come back. It hurts, but he's not going to let it stop him.

The door opens before Sebastian can move it, and he blinks in surprise, before his eyes flick up to his brothers. He's grown since the last time they spoke, and by a good few inches too, now towering over Sebastian. He's still as lanky as he remembers though. Sebastian doesn't know what to say - the words not coming to his tongue - and instead awkwardly stares at his brother.

Dany has the same expression for just a few moments, before a smile bursts across his face and tears fall from his eyes. Sebastian instantly relaxes, and only just has enough time to stop himself from falling when Dany dives into him, his arms tight around his neck.

"Hey squirt," Sebastian says softly, running his fingers through Dany's hair. It's something he's always loved, when he'd be sad or worried Sebastian would always bundle him in his arms and gently play with his hair. And even now at 22, he still loves to simple touch.

Sebastian let's out a sound of surprise when Dany pushes him away, and is even more surprised when he feels the hand slap against his cheek.

"That's for leaving me" Dany says, finally speaking, though his voice is a little shaky. He instantly pulls Sebastian back into a hug.   
"And that's for coming back" It's nice, just being able to hold Dany again and he close to him after so long apart. He almost forgets about the present he'd bought for him, until Dany asks about what he's holding.

"God I almost forgot, it's a present" Sebastian says with a smile, handing over the small wrapped up box. Dany frowns in confusion slightly.

"Why?"

"Well, it's almost Christmas, and what kind of brother would I be if I didn't get you something?" Sebastian's smile is still bright across his face as he watches his brother carefully unwrapped the paper. It's not the best present he's ever bought, but it had to be something to make up for the year he'd been missing for.

"Seb..." Dany starts, glancing between the box in his hand and Sebastian, his mouth open slightly in surprise. "What did you get me?" He seems confused at the small box, carefully pushing open the top, and the smile on his face afterwards makes Sebastian's heart swell.

"You-you remembered what I said? All those years ago?" Dany seems at disbelief, which just makes Sebastian feel even better.

"Of course I did squirt, I know Dad wasn't going to get it you so I wanted to get in your good books"

"Being home is more than enough Seb, but-"  
"No buts! Now come on, we have some catching up to do while you take your new baby for a spin"

 


	18. Mitch/Alex - Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Alex <3

_ “I hate the fucking weather here”  _

That simple little phrase is what put Alex in the situation he is now; in town searching for some pretty coloured wool. Mitch had wanted to stay in England this Christmas, spend it with Alex for a change instead of his father back in Australia. And Alex had warned him how cold it can get over the winter season, that one day the sun might be out and the next a foot of snow covering the city. Mitch had just laughed and said it would be fine - until he  _ did  _ wake up one day to snow falling, and the bad luck of the heating breaking. 

Alex was used to it of course, his apartment was never the best for that, and with being away from home for so long throughout the year he never felt the need to fix it. Mitch though, wouldn’t let it slide, and even wrapped up in three blankets with a hot water bottle, he still complained about it being too cold. So that’s why Alex is here now, trying to find the thickest wool he can to knit a sweater for his over dramatic boyfriend. 

He’s not having much luck, but Alex has too much pride to give in and ask for help - he’d rather look aimlessly and pretend he knows  _ exactly  _ what he wants than give in. In the end Alex just grabs one of each and throws it into the basket; he’ll figure it out when he gets back home, and pray that he still remembers how to use the old needles his grandma had given him. 

When Alex gets home hours later - the underground being a lot busier than usual - Mitch is asleep on the sofa, a pile of blankets over his body. Alex smiles softly as he quietly heads into his bedroom, not forgetting to press a small kiss against Mitch’s cheek. He dumps the bag full of wool onto the bed, the number of different colours and thickness seeming endless. Alex ends up picking blue and yellow - his and Mitch's overall colours - which is pretty damn cheesy, but Mitch has  _ always  _ loved cheesy. He grabs the knitting needles from the side, the smile gentle across his face, before he gets to work.

It takes a whole lot fucking longer than he'd expected, almost a week later and Alex is just finishing off the last row. It's definitely not the best thing he's made in his life - there's gaps here and there, some of the wool frayed where he'd changed colours, and he's pretty sure one sleeve is longer than the other. But Mitch will love it either way, he just knows it. 

“You've been quiet this entire week, what's up?” Mitch asks him, his mouth full of cereal. Alex just shakes his head though the smile is bright across his face. 

“Nothing don’t you worry about it” Alex replies, which just earns him a frustrated huff from Mitch. “Fine, if you’re going to pull a fit you can have it now” The look of annoyance suddenly disappears from his face, now replaced by a giant grin. Alex rolls his eyes, but grabs the tattily wrapped present. He’s never been good at the whole gift wrapping. 

“You got me a present? But it's not christmas for another week Ace” Mitch says, but Alex can tell he’s just  _ dying  _ to open it, after all, he’s never been good at hiding his true emotions. 

“I know, but you won’t stop mithering until you get it, so open it” Mitch doesn’t take the time to protest and rips the glittery paper off, the smile still across his face. Seeing how excited he is over something so little warms Alex’s heart.

“Did you knit this yourself?” Mitch seems even  _ more  _ happy at the thought of it being a handmade present, and that makes Alex feel a whole lot better about things. He’s got Mitch a  _ tone  _ more presents for Christmas day of course, but knowing he’s so happy already makes him dread the morning slightly less. 

“You was complaining about being so cold, so i thought this would help” 

“I love it Ace, thank you” Mitch pulls himself up from the table - the jumper now covering his tiny body - and pulls Alex into a tight hug. Alex immediately hugs back, seeking the comforting warmth from his boyfriend - whether that be because of the lack of heat from his house, or just because he wants to cuddle Mitch, Alex can’t can’t decide. “Now,” Mitch pulls away slightly, but keeps his arms wrapped around Alex. “Let’s go test this out and see if it will  _ really  _ keep me warm” Alex just smiles. 


	19. Alex/Pierre - Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Amy & Jamie <3

“You should be in bed”

“But-”   


“ _ Alex”  _ The Brit huffs in response, about to argue against his lover again until he feels his nose tickling slightly and sets off on a sneezing fit. He  _ hates  _ being ill, because Pierre is so relentless and won’t let him help around the house, just forces him to stay in bed while he waits on him hand and foot. It’s not the worst thing in the world, but Alex has never liked being able to fend for himself, and now is no exception. 

“Pierre i’m going insane in that bed, let me do something,  _ anything”  _ Alex pouts at the smaller driver, hoping that he’ll eventually give in. But Pierre just shakes his head and grabs onto Alex’s arm, all but dragging him back up the stairs to their bedroom.

“You’re going to rest until i say you can get up Alexander” Pierre says, his voice stern and Alex knows there isn’t any point in arguing. He reluctantly lets Pierre tuck him back into bed, but before the frenchman can disappear Alex keeps his grip tight on his wrist. 

“If i have to stay in bed, then so do you” Pierre doesn’t look one bit happy at that, but Alex doesn’t give him the time to protest and pulls him onto the bed. Pierre grumbles in response, even if there is a soft smile on his face while he cuddles up against Alex. 

“Fine, i’ll stay for a bit but i need to go make dinner soon” Alex smiles back, feeling somewhat better that he can cuddle with Pierre now, and lets his eyes slide shut. Pierre runs his fingers through Alex’s dark hair, nails scratching lightly across his scalp. It’s  _ so  _ good, and Alex’s plan of getting Pierre to fall asleep before him so he could cook dinner this time, is falling short. “You're such a baby aren't you? Refusing to fall asleep until I come cuddle you”

Alex is too tired to punch him - otherwise he'd put the Frenchman on his arse for that comment - and instead just huffs in response. He can already feels himself drifting off, trying to fight the depths of sleep with every being he has, but it's too much, and Alex eventually let's himself be taken under. 

* * *

He wakes up in another sneezing fit, his eyes watering each time he sneezes, and Alex can hear Pierre snickering beside him - once his strength is back he’s going to murder the younger driver. 

“Shut it Pierre,” Alex says, watching Pierre hold up his arms in defense. 

“I never said anything, i just brought you some pills  _ and  _ even made you some tea since you love it so much” Alex’s eyes light up at that, and he happily takes the steaming mug of tea from his boyfriend. 

“Y’know, i don’t like you waiting on me all the time, but if you’re going to make me tea  _ maybe  _ i could get used to this” Pierre smiles in response. 

“Good, because you’re not leaving this bed until i say so” Pierre presses a kiss against Alex’s forehead, before disappearing out of the room mumbling about what’s for dinner. It’s not the best way to spend Christmas, but being with Pierre is all he needs. 


End file.
